Riptor VS Diego Brando
Riptor VS Diego Brando is a What-If? Death Battle feuturing Riptor from the Killer Instinct series and Diego Brando from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. RiptorVSDiegoBrando.jpg|RoaringRexe Description Killer Instinct VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! The ultimate cross between humans and reptiles combine as the genetic dinosaur Riptor takes on Diego Brando! Will Riptor's raw power enhancements be able to conquer Diego's swarming Scary Monsters? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: The power of genetic engineering and the mysteries of mutations has brought upon quite bizarre results. If one were to bring one species' DNA and combine it with another- Boomstick: DINOSAURS! Wiz: Boomstick! I'm trying to explain the wonderful mysteries of this science! Don't you know how diverse and large this field is!? If someone were to master it... Boomstick: All I know is that we get dinosaurs, and that's fucking awesome! Wiz: Boomstick, do you not understand? The combinations of two species, er, well... like you said, humans and reptiles among various other creatures can create a similar mixtures that can result in something like dinosaurs, yes. But the science and possibilities is just! It's just!- Boomstick: Riptor, Ultra-Tech's vicious cyborg dino! Wiz: BOOMSTICK- Boomstick: And Diego Brando, the British jockey of the Steel Ball Run! Wiz: Why can't I just get a co-host that understands? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. They shouldn't have hired a man off the streets... Boomstick: Fuck yeah, dinosaurs! Riptor *Killer Instinct- Riptor Theme* Wiz: UltraTech, considered the future of mankind it's main purpose has been able to aid humanity in their struggles. UltraTech has created things such as Artificial Crops, Better Working Entertainment, Robotic Military Units, and cures for a wide variety diseases. Boomstick: What you did didn't know is that they created FUCKING DINOSAURS! THAT'S RIGHT! JURASSIC PARK CAN BE REAL! ''' Wiz: Ugh. But failures in the original Killer Instinct tournament with Riptor and the fact they were considered too wild and unusuable to be used for, the idea was scrapped and the original Riptor perished in the Killer Instinct tournament. '''Boomstick: Buuut! Wiz: Later in the future around the year 2015, ARIA realized their mistake years ago and brought back the project. She made the Stalkers as she called them, superior to the originals. A cross of Cybernetics, Velociraptor, Human, and other unknown Animal DNA and you get the current Stalkers. Boomstick: ARIA was cool enough to give the Alpha of the Stalker Pack a name, Riptor. Yup just like the old unit.. lazy robot. Either way the guy that made the new Stalkers in the first place Dr. Erin Gupte, was surprisingly killed in a plane crash before the Stalkers were tested out, and ARIA got all the credit... yeah she really is a lazy robot. And a bitc- ' *Riptor Komplete Dynamic Theme - Killer Instinct Season 2* Wiz: A mix of human and beast Riptor's combat skills show. On their first day on the job they were tasked with taking down a group of Fulgore Units, and they won by ARIA's own words. ''"Flawlessly." '''Boomstick: So Robo Gal finally saw the use in the Dinosaurs and put them to real work, Riptor leading the pack the entire way. Wiz: Riptor being a Dinosaur has incredible hunting and tracking skills, being able to track the current group of heroes easily as they resided in the jungles of Brazil. Despite normal Velociraptors being the size of large Turkeys Riptor is when standing at her complete height, a staggering 7'0. Easily taller than any normal human being. Boomstick: That is one tall Turkey. Despite being one tall Dinosaur, Riptor is surprisingly pretty damn fast with her Rushdown style and agile. She can dodge gunfire and was even fast enough to react to all of the Warrior of the Amazon, Maya's attacks. Hell even Jago's Endouken was easy for her to dodge, and that Hadoken Knockoff was enough to put Fulgore's own projectiles to shame. ' Wiz: Her only weapons are her claws and tail, her tail has cybernetics implanted in it so that it can be extendable to reach foes out of her normal tail's range, even doing more damage than a normal tail swipe. That's not all, her claws are also made out of plasma, hinted at being the same plasma that Killer Instinct Combatant, Cinder is made out of. Keep in mind that even the "coldest" of plasma can reach temperatures of 1832 °F. Easily enough to cut through metal and flesh. '''Boomstick: Holy shit that is hot, but when this Dino isn't busting out wicked tail swipes and plasma cuts she can also use her mouth as a weapon, and not just for biting. With some spliced genes with a Cobra, she is not able to only spit out venom, but acid! With the aid of her cybernetics she takes the whole shooting stuff out of the mouth to a new level by now, cause now she can breath fucking fire! ' Wiz: She can either shoot streams of fire or small balls of fire which can be launched in the air multiple times only to rain down like a meteor shower, trapping the opponents. Although this could hurt Riptor as well. Either way she has a wide variety of projectiles. *KILLER INSTINCT - RIPTOR (ROCK-METAL)* '''Boomstick: But some of her best attacks include her Shadow Moves, powerful variations of normal attacks which do twice the damage of the normal variations and for some reason get a purple aura. Her first Shadow Move includes the Shadow Shoulder Charge, in unlike the normal variation goes twice the distance and twice the damage. Then their's Shadow Talon Rake, a move that can be used to keep enemies away with a flurry of swipes. Wiz: Her last Shadow Move is the Shadow Tail Flip, a move where she launches into the air only to come crashing back down with her tail hitting the opponent with twice the power and speed of a normal Tail Flip, which also defies Physics by launching the opponent into the air despite her coming down, not up. Boomstick: Let's be honest Wiz, Killer Instinct defies a lot of Physics. ''' Wiz: Yeah, I guess you're right. But when time grows short for an opponent Riptor can use three Finishing Moves which actually kill the opponent. '''Boomstick: These are called, No Mercies. Which are basically ripoffs of Mortal Kombat's Fatalities but whatever! She can stab her opponent through the chest with her tail, melt them by spitting acid from her mouth, or just flat out eat them if she wants to! Leaving nothing but a fat Dinosaur and no trace of the opponent. Wiz: Or if she wants to end the fight in style, Riptor can always perform an Ultra Combo, a devastating flurry of attacks which like her No Mercies, kill the opponent. Although this is much more painful and usually isn't quick. She can go up to 31 hits within a single Ultra Combo and end the Combo with a big ball of fire, scorching the opponent. Boomstick: Riptor is one tough Dino that you don't want to piss off. Wiz: Well, she still has her fair share of faults. While a skilled hunter and fighter she still has the mind of well, an Animal. Even being comparable to a Dog to how loyal she is to her superiors. However her biggest weakness is the fact that her Human Emotions collide with her Animal Instincts. Sometimes sending her into a rage in the middle of a fight, downgrading her skill immensely. Boomstick: Yeah, doesn't help that her main goal is to just well, hunt and eat. Yeah yeah she obeys ARIA and all but as said, "Riptor just wants to eat." Riptors leaps upon her defeated opponent, taking several bites before staring at the camera and blowing a stream of fire into the air as a sign of victory. Diego Brando (Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven - Johnny's Theme) Wiz: In 1890, a cross-country race across North America was announced worldwide: the Steel Ball Run. In it, racers from horse jockeys, early automobile drivers, or even just regular runners lined up to sign up in the hopes to win the grand prize of- Boomstick: FIFTY MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS! And if we use Google to figure out how much that was in 1890 times, that's about ONE BILLION AND THREE-HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN MILLION DOLLARS. Jesus, America, what the hell is wrong with you? Wiz: And among these racers was one of Britain's most talented jockeys out there: Diego Brando. (Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven - Diego's Theme) Boomstick: Diego was born in 1870 to a mother that loved him like no other and a dick of a dad that tried drowning him in a river right after he was born. Put two and two together, you end up with a woman and a baby riding down a river to a farm nobody knows about. Wiz: A local rancher saved the two, but the living conditions weren't so nice. After his mother had rejected some uh... interesting requests, Diego had no choice to do things the hard way, such as eating out of her own mother's hands. Boomstick: She later died, making Diego swear vengeance on the world around him in order to come out on top. Wiz: Skip to 1890, Diego enters the Steel Ball Run only for one man: himself. Along with his horse, Silver Bullet, he's an aggressive jockey who will go through any means necessary to come out on top. [''Music Begins to Corrupt and Fade Out]'' Boomstick: That was until it was revealed that the Steel Ball Run was actually a conspiracy to collect the nine parts of the Holy Corpse to reassemble the body of Jesus Christ... [''Music Stops''] Boomstick: You can't make this up, folks. [''Music Resumes''] Wiz: And by collecting a piece of this Holy Corpse, you will also unlock a Stand ability. Stands are psychic projections of the soul, which can be used to attack others with their varying abilities. The rules are simple: Only Stands users can see other Stands, and only Stands can attack stands. If you Stand get hurt or die, you also get hurt or die. Pretty Simple. Boomstick: Except for Diego. After a wicked battle where he was used as a pawn and the main enemy Stand died, Diego had stolen this Stand with the power of the Left Eye of the Holy Corpse, which actually went inside of Diego and replaced his actual eye. Jesus magic! Wiz: This Stand ability, you may ask? Why, it's Scary Monsters! The names a little weird, but stick with us on this for a bit, you'll'' be'' scared when you hear what it does. (Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven - DIEGO's theme) Boomstick: Scary Monsters is an ability that lets Diego and anything that he infects become, get this, a dinosaur. It won't be a T-Rex, but it's still pretty goddamn cool! Wiz: Diego can turn a partial amount of himself into a dinosaur, say only to grow a tail or sharp claws. But he could just turn himself into a full dinosaur just as easily. The same goes for Silver Bullet when he uses his Infection ability. Boomstick: When Diego cuts something, it will infect it, slowly turning whatever Diego got into a fresh dinosaur minion that will obey Diego at all times. Even from just a scratch, this thing will work just as well. Wiz: Small animals, plants, inanimate objects, anything around him can be used as a dinosaur! And there's no limit to how many dinosaurs he can create! And as shown, these dinosaurs will restlessly hunt down these targets they seek, no matter the distance between them and Diego. Even the dinosaur minions can infect other objects and spread the virus even more. Boomstick: Hell, even when he's not a dinosaur, he gains benefits! His digestive system allows him to eat rocks and spit them back out any time he pleases. His vision is enhanced like a dinosaur, being able to react with cat-like reflexes and attack on a whim. Wiz: Speaking of reflexes, Diego's speed is also extaordinarily enhanced! When reacting to a Stand attack that was traveling up his watch, he reacted so quickly his speeds of dealing the situation were around Mach 198! Source of this calc can be found here. Boomstick: Hell, he's even fast to react to some Stands that are faster than the speed of light! And thanks to Diego himself being bound to his own Stand, he can fight other Stands hand-to-hand, bending the already said rules about how these things work. He's so strong he's even fought the Stand of the President, long story, hand-to-hand! And that thing alone can easily butcher people without effort! Wiz: And rather than infecting something, Diego has also shown the ability to do something else. He can still create a dinosaur-like appearance, but in a more hardened state. In other words, he can fossilize his targets, turning them or even himself into something hard like rock. Boomstick: Either for neat furniture or camoflauge, it's a neat add-on to what he's already got. (Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle - Tusk) Wiz: But for all Diego has, he still has some weaknesses of his own. He's arrogant, cocky, too proud for his own good, and even his dinosaur traits can be a weakness to him since he can't see anything that's standing still. Even though that kind of vision for a dinosaur is unreal, it won't stop fiction from being fiction. Boomstick: Diego's dinosaurs are also limited, but not in number, but by size. Make a dinosaur out of a penny, and the best you'll get is a teeny tiny dinosaur the size of that penny. Wiz: And if you just so happen to have another Corpse Part by your side, though it's not likely, you can nullify the effects of Scary Monsters if you happen to be infected. And if Diego is greatly injured or dies, the effects of Scary Monsters would also wear off on the infected. Boomstick: But his weaknesses don't matter! He's already got you once you're hit, so if you come across this surprisingly handsome jockey, you might as well call it quits! Wiz: Unless you're either the President of the United States or train wheels. Boomstick: That poor, poor bastard. Diego: I will stand above those 'flocks of pigeons... and I will'' control '''them! DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:Arigarmy Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Crossovered Death Battles